


Under My Skin

by calhale, setralynn



Series: Adult Situations [5]
Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Additional Warnings In Author's Note, Biting, Bloodplay, Dirty Talk, Hand Jobs, Hickeys, Knifeplay, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Open Relationship, Prescription Pain Killers, Shower times, continuous enthusiastic consent, domination as comfort, marking kink, minor injury, piercing kink, vaguely kayfabe compliant
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-06
Updated: 2017-11-06
Packaged: 2019-01-30 04:12:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,750
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12645849
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/calhale/pseuds/calhale, https://archiveofourown.org/users/setralynn/pseuds/setralynn
Summary: Dean has been livid about his injury on SmackDown and Baron trying to be tolerant and apologetic has not calmed him down at all.After two days of trying to be nice, Baron trying to remind himself that violence probably isn’t the answer.





	Under My Skin

**Author's Note:**

> Remember when Baron kinda crushed Dean with a forklift? And Dean was so hurt he took an entire week off?  
> It's possible that Baron felt bad about that. Bad enough to possibly take care of Dean a little.  
> And then to give Dean what he really needs when being nice doesn't work.
> 
> Set during the Corbin/Ambrose feud for the Intercontinental Title, before WrestleMania 2017.
> 
> WARNINGS EXIST FOR THIS CHAPTER possibly more than others, please check the tags and the end notes.

Baron fully expects the hotel room to be trashed when he gets back early from the house show. Dean has been livid about his injury on SmackDown and Baron trying to be tolerant and apologetic has not calmed him down at all. He’s been booking an extra night in each city and giving Dean a key to his hotel room, only half because Roman asked him to try to keep an eye on Dean. It also keeps Dean from lurking around backstage being sullen and angry, bitching about how he never gets injured unless someone else fucks up.

After two days of trying to be nice though, Baron is about ready to turn Dean's bruised ribs into broken ones and see if that stops his whining. He braces himself as he enters the hotel room, trying to tell himself that violence already created this problem and more violence probably isn’t the answer. Probably.

Dean is doing his best not to break things that aren't his and resigns himself to yelling profanities at ugly people on the tv as he manically flips channels. "Oh fuck you Jennifer! David doesn't deserve your manipulation." He shouts at the screen as he pauses on a terrible show that he has absolutely not been following for the past two days.

Dean also ordered an obnoxious ice cream sundae that Roman would frown at him for, especially with WrestleMania so close. He really wasn't mad at anyone else, just himself. He hasn't been injured since joining the WWE and he and Baron had been doing so well together that he was getting sloppy and now he had to take a week off.

Baron shoulders the door open drops his bags, rolling his eyes at Dean still staring at the hotel's TV. "Did you actually get out to the gym, or have you just been yelling at home improvement shows all day?"

Dean shrugs, "Yeah, but they won't let me do any abdominal work so I just ran and took some of the pain meds I'm supposed to take. I swear to god Jennifer, why are you such a fucking bitch?!" He replies before going back to eating his ice cream and glaring at the tv.

Baron tries to unpack, but Dean is watching some god-awful sitcom and it makes Baron twitch every time the laugh track hits. "Get up." He growls after trying to calm himself down for a few minutes and not making much progress. "I'm taking a shower and you're coming with me. Then maybe we'll see how good those pain killers really are."

Dean whines but obeys after he watches Baron start to strip. He turns off the tv and rolls out of bed. He hasn't been bothering with much clothing and boxers and a tank top are all he's managed since the gym earlier. Normally being made to move would make him angry but the command in Baron's voice makes his dick twitch. "You all worked up Alpha?"

Baron growls softly in response, already in the bathroom and turning on the shower. "Been getting nothing but shitty matches if anything since you're out. Too much time just working out without hitting anyone." He catches Dean around the waist and tugs him closer, pulling Dean's tank top off. "I'm not in the mood to be gentle tonight. You think there's a problem, you say something, all right?"

Dean chuckles and only groans a little when Baron grabs his bruised ribs. "Yeah, wolf boy, I'll be good and use the safe word if I need to." Dean quips back with a smirk. "I'm down for a little bit of action. I don't do well with sitting still." He adds on as he pushes his boxers off his lithe hips and pulls Baron into the shower.

Baron follows Dean into the shower, pressing him into the wall and kissing him hungrily, as if he can put all his annoyance and nagging guilt into pure force. He slides his hands down to grip Dean's hips, rocking their hips together. "Fuck... this more entertaining than the tv?" Baron bites hard at Dean's lip when he pulls back.

Dean moans filthily into the kiss as well as from the rough play. "Extremely so. Been thinking about riding your cock all morning really. That and punching stuff." He teases as his own hands wander Baron's strong arms and chest.

Baron grins viciously. "Let's work on the first part now and in the morning we can see about the punching." Baron presses his leg in firmly between Dean’s thighs, feeling the hard line of Dean’s dick twitch at the pressure. "I picked up some things when I was at home the other day." Baron purrs, nipping hard at Dean's earlobe. "Got a new set of needles for you."

Dean pupils dilate at the word needles. He wasn't sure what he has needed before to take his mind of the lurking edge of self loathing, but now he knows. He presses in close to Baron and grinds against his thigh. "Oh, I feel special. You gonna clean me up and pierce me until I'm pretty?" Dean half teases and hopes that he's right.

Baron growls, letting both hands tug at Dean's hair as he presses his leg harder between Dean's legs. "Yeah... if you think you can sit still and behave yourself." His voice is rough, but he's maybe a little breathless too, now that he's picturing it. "Could almost do a whole corset set down your back... slide a pretty ribbon through all of them at once."

Dean chuckles and rolls his hips again, this time slower. He licks his lips and leans his face up and away to expose his throat to Baron. "That could be fun... hmm or you could pierce my nipples again... " He moans.

Baron makes a strangled noise. "Yeah, thought about that... They're already so sensitive." He tweaks one playfully. "Let me get you clean first, not trying to get you any more sick than you already are." He pulls away to get shower gel on his hands and starts to scrub Dean all over.

"I'm not sick... just a little bruised." Dean moans as he let's Baron's hands wander over his body. His nipples are hard and pink after Baron teases them and he moans and the remembered sensations of Baron slowly and carefully piercing them with small delicate needles before. His cock jumps against Barons thigh just at the thought.

Baron drops to his knees, ignoring Dean's erection in favor of sinking his teeth into the meat of Dean's hip. "You're sick in your brain." Baron teases, "Last time you nearly came just from me playing with them..." Baron slides his soapy fingers over Dean's long legs, sticking to his plan to at least be sure the man is clean.

Dean whines as Baron avoids all the areas that he wants Baron to touch him in. "Not sick..." He pauses, "But maybe a little twisted." He chuckles as he runs his hands into Baron's wet hair. "You ready to watch me bleed tonight, Alpha?

Baron grins, cock already hard just thinking about it. They took it easy the last time, but Dean didn't panic, didn't safeword out; Baron still can't believe how fucking lucky he's gotten. "Fuck yeah... you ready to let me cut you?" He twists Dean around with a hard grip on Dean's hips, teasing his fingers over Dean's ass and down his crack. "Maybe see how long you can last if I eat you out while you're pierced..."

Dean groans and tries to press his ass back onto those long thick fingers. "Yeah, I saw that knife set you bought... you must have spent a pretty penny on those puppies. Got off this morning looking at them after I got back from the gym...." Dean admits with a small whimper when Baron doesn't immediately give him what he wants

"Now that's a pretty thought," Baron says, voice low as he stands up behind Dean, leaning in to nip at his neck. "Wish I'd been here to see that." He rinses his hands and gets some shampoo instead, smoothing it into Dean's hair. "Tell me what you thought about, pretty boy. What did you think about me doing to you?" He rolls his hips and his erection against the slick wet curve of Dean's ass teasingly.

Dean moans and leans back against Baron with a blissed out smile as Baron washes his hair. The act of his dom grooming him as always pushed him into sub space faster and he rocks his ass back against Baron's cock easy and hot as baron whispers dark things in his ear. "Thought about you sliding the blade over my hip bones... you always like leaving bruises there...:

"Mmm, that I do." He drops one hand to trace his fingers over the curve of Dean's hip, letting himself just grind against Dean's ass for a long few moments. "Think you're just about clean, pup?" He asks, lathering up his own hair quickly before tugging Dean under the spray to rinse them both off.

Dean rinses himself off and only whines a little when Baron pulls away to get out of the shower and grab them both towels. "I think you and I shower together more than anyone else I know. Roman's more of a bath guy." Dean comments as he dries himself off.

Baron nods, "I like showers." He ties his hair back quickly to finish drying himself off. "Like watching you try to stay on your feet while I fuck you too." Baron leers st Dean, stepping in close to help dry him off.

"Roman ever fuck you in the bath?" Baron asks, honestly curious. "Or maybe in that fancy-ass hot tub he used to talk about?" He's trying to distract himself from thinking about what he gets to do once he lays Dean out on their bed, not wanting to over-think it all too much.

Dean chuckles as Baron ruffles his hair with a towel. "Yeah, it would be a sin if Roman didn't get to have sex in his hot tub. But have you ever tried to take a bath in a small hotel bathtub? It only really works in suites with jacuzzi tubs. The big man's too bulky for much else and I'm too freakin' tall. " Dean explains easily. He presses against Baron warm body with a hungry look in his eyes and that's easy too. Baron makes it easy for Dean to relax.

Baron chuckles, "Yeah, I have, and I bet that the two of you get even more squished than I did back when I messed up my ankle for a few weeks in college and had to use my apartment bathtub." He pulls Dean out into the room, laying two soft black towels over the bed and then pulling Dean into his arms for a long hungry kiss. "You've already calmed down so much... You gonna be good for me tonight?"

Dean sighs into the kiss and the remainder of his tension seems to drip off of him. "I'll be good alpha. I want to feel you... want to feel you consume me." He's not sure why those are the words that left his lips but they feel right. He climbs onto the bed and stretches out on display for Corbin.

The phrasing makes Baron's mouth go dry and he licks his lips quickly. Baron looks Dean over hungrily as he lays his tools out on the bedside table. He settles onto the bed, straddling Dean's legs and pulling on some gloves before he picks up one of the knives, grinning down at Dean as he turns it to catch the light. "Sounds like you already saw the new ones, so this isn’t much of a surprise. Little sneak." He says, carefully casual as he drags the dull back of the knife down Dean's side. "God, you look so good laid out like this..."

Dean moans and lifts his hips up eagerly when Baron runs the cool blade over his heated skin. "Yeah, a little, but I like the way they feel even better than just looking." He whispers hotly.  
Dean bites his lower lip and rolls his hips wantonly, "I want to feel more."

Baron grins, wide and dangerous, dragging the blade sideways along one of Dean's ribs as though he were slicing, though it's still the dull side of the blade. He flips the blade over, holding Dean's gaze as he scrapes it along the curve of Dean's pectoral. "Know I should keep this below the waist..." he says thoughtfully, still just teasing. "But I like being close enough to hear you gasp."

Dean grits his teeth and sucks in a deep breath as Baron presses the blade against the sensitive flesh around his nipple. "Oh fuck..." He gasps. He should be scared of a blade in Baron's hand but instead the glint of the metal makes his heart race and his dick twitch. "Fuck... please." Dean begs but he's already not sure what he's begging for.

"You beg so pretty for me, little bitch." Baron's voice is low and rough when he gives in, dragging the knife a bit higher up to make a shallow cut, just deep enough to draw blood. He moans softly, watching it rise up and a single droplet trickle to the side. He doesn't hesitate before dropping his mouth to the cut, licking across it.

The mewling moan that Dean makes when Baron's tongue teases across the fresh cut is the hottest thing Baron has heard in his life.

"Fucking perfect." Baron growls, nipping at Dean's nipple sharply before he sits up. "You still want your nipples pierced, pretty thing?" Baron asks, not really expecting a reply as he trades the knife out for a piercing needle as he flicks a teasing finger over the other nipple. "Maybe I'll leave the needles in while I mark up your pretty thighs... how about that?" His eyes are roaming Dean's exposed skin eagerly, envisioning everything he's allowed to do.

The sting of the blade is nothing compared to the hot wet heat of Baron's mouth licking up the wound. it sends fire shooting through his veins. He doesn't even really hear Baron's next words and whines when the cold blade is tossed aside in favor for the sterilized needle. "Yeah, leave 'em in. I like the way it feels... fuck! Like the way it feels when you lick my wounds." Dean whimpers and he has to cover his face to say it.

Baron's eyes are wide and dark as he looks Dean over, leaning back in to lick across the cut, tongue just shifting the skin and making Dean whine again. The seep of the blood already slowed to a stop. "Fuck, I love it too... love the taste and the noises you make." He murmurs against Dean's skin. "Not gonna leave too many marks up here though... don't wanna mess up your pretty-boy photoshoots."

Baron shifts a little further down Dean's thighs. "Lower down though, under your jeans, where only you and I know they're there?” Baron narrates, imagining it as he adjusts their positioning. “Little wounds, stretching and pulling a little when you go running, when you stretch... there we'll leave some marks."

Baron grabs a wipe to sterilize the needle in his hand and then teases it over Dean's nipple as well, watching the little nub perk up as the alcohol evaporates. "So responsive..." He purrs, drawing in a deep breath but otherwise not giving Dean any warning before he presses the thin needle through.

Dean sucks in a sharp breath as Baron starts to pierce him. He does his best to let the air out of his lungs after Baron has let the first needle go and is reaching for the second. The needle is small but the slight sting is constant and it grounds Dean's attention like an anchor. All his nerve endings seem to end in his nipple, making it ultra sensitive. "Oh Fuck... hmmmm Alpha..."

Baron sighs, grinding his cock against Dean's as he leans over for the needle. "Shhh... I'm here pup. You're doing so well." He waits until Dean is breathing properly again before he sterilizes the next needle. "It's a good thing you heal fast." He teases, flicking his fingers across it before sliding the needle cleanly through. He doesn't even try to resist the urge to lick across the first wound, tongue nudging at the needle just to make Dean moan.

Dean's ribs begin to ache with the slow full breaths he makes himself take as his nerves fire off in pleasure and in pain. "Fuck.... Alpha.... Feels like I'm burning up inside..." Dean slurs as he rolls his hips wantonly against Baron.

"You wanna cum once?" Baron asks, shifting back to align their cocks and stroke them together with one hand, slow and smooth. "I think you've been good enough, and then we can see if you'll get hard again while I cut you..."

Dean is torn between staying on edge, to ride out the fire as Baron's knives slowly give him release, and the mind numbing pleasure of orgasm. "Fuck, I don't know. I want what you want, Alpha. Want to be a good boy for you." He groans as his cuck smears hot wet drops of pre cum over his abs.

Baron groans and then very intentionally stops his hand and releases his grip. "You can wait, pretty boy. We both can." He pats Dean's hip firmly before he slides further down Dean's legs kissing and nibbling down the curve of his hip before reaching for the knife again. He scrapes the blade carefully across the jut of Dean's hipbone, knowing it's far too dangerous to cut there, but letting the cool metal trace across the pale skin.

Baron leaves a bite bruise on Dean's hip instead, then scrapes a droplet of Dean's precum onto the knife. He meets Dean's eyes as he carefully licks it off. "Still so easy for me. Hungry for everything."

The cold blade makes Dean's breath catch in his throat. "Fuck, oh god... want..." Dean is cut off as Baron touches his blade to the tip of his cock. "Please, give me more." He begs, almost choking on it, "Please, Alpha, I need more. Need you to open me up."

Baron growls, "Yes." Is all he can manage as he settles between Dean's legs, dragging the back side of the blade over the delicate skin of Dean's thigh, teasing thoughtfully before he makes a few delicate cuts, two or three too shallow to draw blood before he cuts a bit deeper, just enough to see the slow trickle of blood to the surface. "Fuck, that's pretty..." He teases his fingers over the cut, flicking his tongue over his gloved fingertips to taste the blood.

Dean's thigh tremble after the cuts are made. "Want to feel your tongue on me... Want you you taste the fire..." Dean rambles. His hands slide into Barons wet hair and tug needily. The movement makes the piercings in his nipples shift, and they are a heavy bright reminder of Baron’s desires. Dean hisses in a deep shaky breath to ground himself enough that he can pull back from the brink of orgasm.

Baron chuckles, low and dark, letting his head be guided to the cuts, teasing first across the shallower ones. They’re barely scrapes, which only now are showing the slight flush of irritation and a drop or two of blood. When he finally licks across the deeper cut, the rush of copper across his tongue makes him shiver. Baron dwells on the wound, licking into and across it to test the change in flavor and in the shuddery breathless sounds Dean makes when he does.

Dean body is wrecked with adrenaline and endorphins. He doesn't feel the pain of the cuts, just the rush of bliss from the press of Barons to blade and tongue. "Oh Fuck... please touch me, Alpha... please I need to cum.." Dean begs as his ignored cock weeps a puddle of pre cum on his abs.

Baron sucks in a deep breath as he pulls back, he makes one more cut, just below the others, setting the knife safely aside before he lowers his mouth to it and wraps a hand around Dean's cock, not stroking, just holding firm. As he licks across the new wound, he would swear he can feel the racing pulse of Dean's heartbeat and matches his strokes to it when he starts to move his hand, the pace quick and brutal.

"Holy fuck..." Dean grits out as Baron presses his tongue against his wounds and pumps him towards the edge. "Please, please Alpha, please can I cum?" He begs and Dean can't be sure if the words he's saying are real or just in his head as his heartbeat pounds behind his ears. "Please Alpha...."

"Want you to." Baron growls, repeating himself to be sure it's loud enough for Dean to here. "Wanna feel you come apart with my marks on you, your blood on my tongue." Baron catches the drops of precum with his thumb, better lubricating his strokes. "Come on, baby." His voice is a low rumble, and he bites hard at Dean's inner thigh, eyes directed upward to watch Dean.

Dean practically howls when he him across Baron's hand. "Oh fuck! Thank you... Thank you for letting me cum." He moans between heavy panting breaths. His marked thighs begin to tremble as his nerves are set ablaze by aftershocks.

Baron hums contentedly, licking some of Dean's cum from his fingers and continuing to clean the blood from the cuts on Dean's trembling thighs. "Little faster than before," He says thoughtfully, sliding back up Dean's body to lick across one nipple and tease as the first cut across Dean's pec. He's quiet for a bit as Dean's breathing slows. "Not sure if I'm done with you yet tonight," Baron adds to break the silence, rolling his own erection against Dean's hip.

Dean purrs and pulls on Baron's arm until the man slides further up his body to kiss him. "Don't stop now Alpha. Hit me with your best shot. I want more."

Baron returns the kiss, slow and hungry, keeping his weight supported to not risk tweaking Dean's pierced nipples more than necessary. “Don’t worry, pretty boy. I got plenty more where that came from.”

**Author's Note:**

> So.... there is bloodplay and knifeplay in this story.  
> They are not necessarily written following the best "safe and sane" practices for these kinks. This is fantasy and should not be replicated in your life without knowledge of the risks involved, etc, etc. Areas Baron teases are not really a great idea to tease, even with the "dull" side of the knife.
> 
> That said, everything is consensual and all parties quite enjoy themselves.


End file.
